


Deserve the world and more

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of Bobby defending  Athena after meeting her parents





	Deserve the world and more

Athena was proud of Bobby when he stood up to her mother. Her mother, on the other hand, was beyond pissed 

“How dare you speak like this to me?” Beatrice rose her voice at her daughter's fiancé. She personally disapproved of the engagement.

Beatrice shook her head, “You can’t marry him.” Athena laughed dryly before shooting her mother a defiant glare, “This is where I draw the line you don’t come in my house and run my life.” 

Athena watched as her father got in the middle, separating the space between her and her mother. He commented to his wife, “We’ve overstayed our welcome.”

Bobby snuck behind Athena, embracing her as he hugged her from behind. Fighting back in unity against the rays of the much older woman whom would become his mother in law. 

Athena smiled as Bobby wrapped himself around her. She couldn’t help but look at her mother, “Thank you.” She whispered to her fiancé as her mother stormed off with her father following after her.

Bobby nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, "You deserve the world and more.”

Athena chuckled, “I can’t wait to marry you.” Hearing her say that made the man smile. Suddenly, Bobby’s voice filled the air, “I could say the same.”


End file.
